


In Deep

by scy



Category: Moonlight/Entourage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never been able to stay away from Hollywood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the_grynne's prompt, which was for: Josef Kostan and Eric/Vince

Vampires in stories hate the light, they fear it, can't stand the exposure it brings. But Josef isn't a monster off an old movie reel, and he's never been scared of the spotlight because he knows where to stand.

There were exclusive clubs in every city, but Hollywood had always had more than its share. It was logical, they had a concentration of beautiful people and an adoring crowd that wanted to be close to them, but it still got cramped. So there were back rooms and velvet ropes that most people couldn't pass.

Jose had never counted himself as just another guy, and he didn't wait in any lines. People gathered around him, whether he tried to attract them or not, and he'd had some of the best times just letting himself see where humans were willing to take an encounter.

Actors were the most willing to stretch their own boundaries, and this particular boy was doing his best to prove that he was ready for something he couldn't even name.

Vincent Chase had wandered into the VIP room as if he was, by existing, allowed anywhere he wanted, and as he was willing to see where this led, Josef had lifted a finger at his security and let actor and his escort remain.

Where Vince grinned and spread himself over the couch, complimenting Josef on his choice of hangouts, the other, Eric stared and leaned back more carefully. Friend or bodyguard, he wasn't trying to make a good impression, and he would be less likely to try and strike up a friendship for profit or a photo-op.

"So, Mr. Kostan, I've heard a lot about you," Vince said.

"Really?" Josef smiled, with teeth, and heard the humans' heartbeats pick up.

"From a couple people, they say that you know where things are headed in this town," Eric said. "But almost everybody says you're a businessman, and that you don't have anything to do with movies."

"Yeah," Josef said, and took a drink from his glass. In the dim room, nobody but him could tell that he wasn't indulging in the same things as everyone else.

"Cagey," Vincent said, smile wider. He was interested, professionally, ready to be amused, but Josef waited.

"Which is it?" Eric asked.

"I know people," Josef said. He knew of these two, young producer, and an actor on the rise, best friends, and potentially very influential members of the Hollywood elite, if they learned how to dodge the pitfalls of the business. "And that's why you came to see me."

"It is," Eric admitted, looking relieved to be talking openly about their motives for showing up on Josef's territory.

"What can I do for you?"

"We're putting together a project, but there is an issue of creative autonomy," Eric said, censoring his words so obviously that Josef translated for him.

"You need the cash to do what you want without having it screwed up by a crazy director," Josef said.

Vincent blinked. "You could say that."

"I'm well informed." Josef was serious when he continued. "What would I get?"

Eric frowned. "What do you want?"

"Never leave the terms of a deal so vague," Josef said.

"Is advice part of this deal?" Eric asked.

"It may be."

The two shared a look, and Eric ducked his head slightly, an answer and a concession that made Vince grin.

"Why don't you catch a ride with us back to the house," Vince said, and his expression was calculated to be teasing and inviting, but underneath it was a more frank curiosity that prompted Josef's answer.

He'd never been able to stay away from Hollywood, and never regretted an indulgence, especially when it brought such rewards.


End file.
